Hit & Run Situation
by xArabellaVolturix
Summary: Bella wants to try some new affections towards Edward.  -Includes ass smacking and boob grabbing XD


It was Saturday and I was over at Edward's again, I was always over at his house on the weekend. Charlie was never too pleased when I slept over though, but it Alice asked it was "Sure Alice, have fun". Of course he never knew of the activities that went on inside The Cullen house. I'd imagine him throwing a fit if he knew Edward and I slept in the same bed. Well for him it was 'watching me sleep in the same bed'

I smiled and turned towards where Edward would usually be...and sure enough I felt two freezing hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer. He always knew when I was awake.

"How was your sleep, love?" He asked. To be honest, almost every time I woke I thought Edward and his family were just some beautiful dream. It always felt like they would disappear, especially just after he returned a few months ago.

"I'm still asleep" I slurred sleepily.

I felt his cool breath as he chuckled.

"Nope you awake and you need some breakfast, love" he stated.

"Hmmmm?" I questioned. What I did surprised me also, I climbed on top of him, my breasts pressed against his chest.

"Someone's feeling playful" His crooked smile appeared, making my insides melt.

My stomach ruined the moment and growled loudly, loud enough Edward probably felt it. How embarrassing!

My cheeks blushed deeply.

"You are a hungry little human aren't you? come I'll make you breakfast"

Before I could answer I was lifted and placed over his right shoulder.

At the same time Alice had bounced out of her room.

"Hello Bella" she beamed.

I smiled and propped myself up on Edwards back to look at her.

"Morning" I let out a small yawn.

"You so cute when your half asleep" Alice giggled. I don't know how she saw me as cute; she was the shortest out of all of us.

I felt heat spread around my face once more.

Alice raised her eyebrow and peered be hide me.

"He never lets you walk does he?" she shook her head.

Alice skipped ahead of us at inhuman speed.

I sighed and looked down, Edward never use his inhuman speed just after I woke up it made me really dizzy.

A big goofy smirk creeps on my face as I realised what a gorgeous ass Edward had. I had the perfect view as well.

I let my hands dangle over his shoulders and my chin rest right behide his neck. He had no idea what I was doing. Hahaha.

Edward sat me on a stool and walked around the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Edward, I can cook for myself" I said. He seemed to be forgetting I cooked almost every night for Charlie at home.

"I like cooking for you" he smiled. Well, he did my most delicious eggs.

As if he had read my mind he got out a carton of eggs and started to make me an omelette.

His back was turn again so I took another look at his perfect ass.

Why, Why did he want to wait till we were married to have sex. It was so unfair.

"Morning Bella" I jumped at Esme voice.

She looked at apologetically.

"Sorry for startling you dear, how was your night?"

I blushed.

"Obviously Good, you 'get any' Bells" Emmett said, I didn't even see him enter the room.

I looked at him wide eyed. Did he have to mention our nonexistent sex life every time I slept over.

"EMMETT!" Edward growled. Emmett already knew that I didn't 'get any', he would of heard us if we actually part took in sex.

"I'm going out, I'll be back" Esme told me.

I nodded and went back to be sexually glares onto Edward.

I had an idea in my mind, I mean I had always wanted to do it but I was afraid of his reaction.

I heard Alice laughed upstairs, which made Edward turn to look at me.

I was glad his expression held confusion. Alice must have been getting got at blocking her mind.

"Any idea?" he motioned to the rood where Alice was.

I shrugged and bit my lip.

I had to go through with in now Alice saw. Damn it.

This was a hit and run situation.

As silently as I could I got off the stool and snuck over be hide Edward. He knew I was there, he just didn't turn around. Probably wanting my breakfast to be perfect.

I rubbed my hands together and positioned my hand about 10cm away from his butt.

Than.

_SMACK!._My hand collided with his butt.

Pain shot up my arm, OUCH!, that really did hurt. I forgot about how he was practically made of stone.

I bolted, terrified.

I didn't get far, I felt Edward circle his hands around my body and cup .. My... my...BREASTS...WHAT THE HELL!

"To can play at game" he kiss my cheek and let go of my breasts. Awww that did feel good and I'm sure Edward felt my nipples rise.

There was a _thump!_ From upstairs, than a burst of giggles.

I sighed. Alice.

Edward cradled my waist, as I bent up to kiss him.

He got on his toes so couldn't reach him.

I gripped his neck and tried to push myself up.

No such luck.

"Edward" I groaned. I thought he liked to kiss me.

At inhuman speed I was in the living room, lying on the couch.

Edward hovered of me.

"What are you doing?"my voice sounded a little impatient.

He smirked at me.

"This Bella"

He held my waist, very gently. Then he got on top of me. Well, not like I did cause I would no doubt be crushed.

I gasped when our groins touched.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured.

His lips connected with mine. I immediately tried to overpower him. Which was hard considering he was on me.

I didn't mean to moan. I let out a nice long moan when Edwards tongue slipped inside my mouth.

He pulled back surprised.

"Did you just moan?" he asked.

I shook my head, not sure how to answer.

He chuckled.

The smell of burning came from the kitchen, oh breakfast!

"Edward, my breakfast is burnt".

**Ok, Just asking the people who actually read this.**

**Do you want a lemon? Another Chapter?.**


End file.
